The goal to elucidate the entire human genome has created interest in technologies for rapid nucleic acid (e.g., DNA) sequencing, both for small and large scale applications. Important parameters are sequencing speed, length of sequence that can be read during a single sequencing run, and amount of nucleic acid template required to generate sequencing information. Large scale genome projects are currently too expensive to realistically be carried out for a large number of subjects (e.g., patients). Furthermore, as knowledge of the genetic basis for human diseases increases, there will be an ever-increasing need for accurate, high-throughput DNA sequencing that is affordable for clinical applications. Practical methods for determining the base pair sequences of single molecules of nucleic acids, preferably with high speed and long read lengths, may provide measurement capability.
Nucleic acid sequencing is a process that can be used to provide sequence information for a nucleic acid sample. Such sequence information may be helpful in diagnosing and/or treating a subject with a condition. For example, the nucleic acid sequence of a subject may be used to identify, diagnose and potentially develop treatments for genetic diseases. As another example, research into pathogens may lead to treatment for contagious diseases. Unfortunately, though, existing sequencing technology of the status quo is expensive and may not provide sequence information within a time period and/or at an accuracy that may be sufficient to diagnose and/or treat a subject with a condition.
Computer data storage is a technology that has computer components and recording media used to retain data electronically. The most commonly used data storage technologies are semiconductor, magnetic, and optical. Data may be stored in data storage media, which data in a data storage device.
A modern digital computer represents data using the binary numeral system. Text, numbers, pictures, audio, and nearly any other form of information can be converted into a string of bits, or binary digits, each of which has a value of 1 or 0. The most common unit of storage is the byte, equal to 8 bits. A piece of information can be handled by any computer or device whose storage space is large enough to accommodate the binary representation of the piece of information, or simply data.
Data may be electronically encoded by assigning a bit pattern to each character, digit, or multimedia object. Many standards exist for encoding (e.g., character encodings like ASCII, image encodings like JPEG, video encodings like MPEG-4).
DNA computing is a form of computing that uses DNA, biochemistry and molecular biology to store data, access data and/or perform computations. One of potential advantage of DNA computing is that, similar to parallel computing, it can try many different possibilities at once owing to having many different molecules of DNA.